


I got your boyfriend

by original_slash



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Cheating, F/M, M/M, Revenge, slutty matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6898435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/original_slash/pseuds/original_slash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Matt's many exes decides to get revenge on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I got your boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a quote Brian had said years ago about being on bus a girl or him screamed I got your boyfriend and there is your plot bunny.

Johnny was sitting outside on the patio just staring at this girl. He had gotten a call earlier that day telling him to meet someone at this restaurant that they had something important to tell. When Johnny first saw her, he thought it was a joke. She was small maybe under 5ft hard to tell though with her 4 inch shoes, the jeans barley covering the heels. Wearing a low cut black t-shirt and sun glasses that look like the ones Lennon would wear. As she walked to Johnny he could see her popping the gum in her mouth, her red lipstick lips smacking as she chew.

 

Johnny was getting impatient and asked “What’s this about?"

 

“This is about Sanders and why he's acting so funny." she said.

 

“What do you know about Matt?" Johnny was praying that this wasn't some stalker fan.

 

“I dated Matt before they were big, when Damon was still in the band. So I know how he acts." she said.

 

“That doesn't mean anything, that was years ago. People can change a lot." Johnny said the girl dropped her sunglasses enough for Johnny to see her dark brown eyes.

 

“He’s fucking you right?" she said bluntly. The blush that crept onto Johnny's face was answer enough.

 

“He hasn't changed that much. He's still a dog." she said and pulled out a folder and handed it to Johnny. “Figured you would like to know. I wish someone would have warned me about him." she said.

 

Johnny opened up the folder filled with pictures. Pictures of Matt and Jimmy holding hands, kisses on the cheeks, kisses on the lips, going into a hotel room. Johnny looked up at her, wanting to ask if they were real. But he already knew the answer; Matt was wearing the bracelet that Johnny had given to him 3 months ago.

 

“Why?" Johnny asked.

 

She shrugged her shoulder “You seem like a nice guy, you needed to know about this." she said.

 

With that she just got up and left. Johnny was too dazed and confused,to notice her leaving. Johnny jumped out of his chair and headed towards the house they were renting. He wasn't sure what he was going to say or do but he figured it would come to him when he confronted Matt. When he walked into the house Matt was sitting on the couch. Johnny stood in front of him and threw the pictures in Matt's lap.

 

“What do you have to say for yourself?" Johnny said placing his hands on his hips.

 

Matt looked at the pictures trying to find an explanation but none where coming. He knew he was caught and there was nothing he could do to get out of it. To make matters worse Jimmy came in the room and went straight to the couch.

 

Leaning forward placing his fore arms across the back of the couch, he asked a fatal questions “So what's going on?” Matt wanted to sink into the couch and Johnny face turned crimson.

 

“Well I just got pictures of you kissing my boyfriend and walking into a hotel with him." Johnny said very calmly though his face revealed that he was anything but calm.

 

“Yea and so?" Jimmy said in a duh voice.

 

“So? That's all you can say? You’re fucking my boyfriend and all you can is so!" Johnny screamed.

 

“Yea and I'll do it again." Jimmy admitted.

 

This actually made Johnny lounge for Jimmy, Matt grabbed Johnny by the waist and tried to drag him away. All this commotion made Brian and Zack run to the room.

 

“What the hell is going on?" Brian asked “Johnny found out me and Matt were fucking." Jimmy said. You could actually see both Brian and Zacky's eyes pop out just a bit.

 

“Are you serious?" Zacky was hoped that this was just one big joke.

 

“You guys didn't give him the photos?" Matt asked. Those two always seemed to know when Matt was sneaking out on someone.

 

“Of course not. It was some chick who knew you that gave them to me." Johnny said.

 

“Geesh that narrows it down a bunch." Brian remarked. Before anyone could say anything they heard the front door slam close. They all looked at each other, trying to think of who it could be joining them. Matt jaw dropped when he saw who entered the room.

 

“Should have known it was you." Zack said. The girl that had given Johnny the pictures was standing right in the middle of the living room. She places the sunglasses on top of her head and smiled.

 

“Hello, I see Johnny's enjoying the pictures I took." she said.

 

“I told you she was a psycho bitch." Brian said.

 

“Roxy what are you doing here?" Jimmy hissed.

 

“Revenge and trying to stop some heart break. About time someone realize what kind of dog you are Matt." Roxy explained.

 

“You waited all this time to final screw me?" Matt exclaimed.

 

“You were frequently with a different person every time I saw you, I knew it didn't matter what I did. I actually though you were pretty serious about Johnny till you with Jimmy. Jimmy always been the constant fuck." the bitterness just oozed from her voice.

 

“What do you mean constant fuck?" Johnny asked.

 

“Do you really think this is the first time he's fucked Jimmy? When I was dating him, he fucked Jimmy. Hell when you were screwing Damon, you fooled around with Jimmy." Roxy said.

 

“Told you Bri. You owe me 20 bucks." Zacky said and hit Brian in the arm. Brian grumbled as he pulled out his wallet and handed Zacky the money. Matt glared at his two band mates.

 

“What? We had a bet. Come on Matt you are like the biggest slut I know." Zacky tried to defend himself.

 

“You got that right. You even fuck old flames if the sex was good enough." Roxy agreed. A faint blush came across Matt's face, and Jimmy knowing how to read Matt knew what that meant.

 

“You fucked her! You son of a bitch!!" Jimmy yelled. Matt went over towards Jimmy and pulled him to the side trying to calm him down. “You know I've never cared about whom you've fucked. I always knew I would never be enough for you. But you knew how I felt about her! You knew how much I hated her!" Jimmy continued to yell and pounded his fists against Matt's chest. In a low voice Matt talked to Jimmy, no one knew what they were saying. Roxy walked next to Johnny and whispered in his ear.

 

“He’s the only one that matters to Matt. He's the only one that Matt would beg for forgiveness."

 

Johnny nodded his head as he watched the scene in front him. Matt was being so gentle with Jimmy, Matt had only reacted when Johnny tried to hurt Jimmy. Their relationship was fucked up but in a way Matt loved Jimmy.

 

“I think I owe you a drink." Roxy said.

 

“Bitch you owe like two rounds." Brian said.

 

“More like 4 after what you did to our van when you and Matt broke up." Zacky said.

 

“What did you do to the van?" Johnny asked.

 

“Well I slashed all four tires and spray painted the word Faggot in hot pink." Roxy made it sound like it was no big deal.

 

“Do you know long it takes to get spray paint off ? Now why these two fix they're mess of a relationship how about you buy us those drinks now." Brian said.

 

“Okay fine. You guys lead the way." Roxy said and started to walk out the door.

 

Brian and Zacky follow her lead and Johnny stood back for a minute. Jimmy had his head down enough that Matt had his forehead against Jimmy. Soft mummers filled the room and occasional Matt would kiss Jimmy's nose or check. As Johnny turned to go, he realized he never really lost anything. How could you lose something if it wasn't yours to begin with

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you all liked this. Roxy was one of the few original characters I ever wrote. Please feel free to drop a line here or one of the other stories.


End file.
